


Grace of the Constellations

by nomadingburn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadingburn/pseuds/nomadingburn
Summary: Draco is suffocated by the Wizarding world, leaving in hopes of making a life away from his past but fate has other plans. Bizarre, mad plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my writing, it's not my first crossover written but it's first crossover posted. Draco might be OOC, but I might rectify it with next chapter ( if anyone cares to read at least ). Enjoy.

Draco couldn’t take things anymore. He was at his breaking point; his father Lucius had been Kissed and his mother Narcissa was as good as a broken-down lunatic residing in St. Mungo’s until she was relieved of her burdening pain. The oppression of former Death Eaters only grew worse in the Wizarding World, and it was a bitter pill Draco was sick of taking down.  
  
He couldn’t find it in himself to blame his family for being the way he was brought up. After all, Lucius had confessed his shortcomings before he subjected his son into taking the Dark Mark. Narcissa was supposed to send off Draco to Andromeda before Voldemort could turn up in the Malfoy Manor, knowing how things would turn out for their family. It was his own cowardice that held him back from telling his wife to do so, for the fear of his son being the first and foremost victim of Lucius’ disobedience.  
  
Draco wanted to scream and shout, to thrash the Malfoy Library and incendio everything he saw the moment he knew the truth. Every fiber of his being wanted to demand why did his father not risk it, even when he knows how much his father loved him. He couldn’t point his finger at anyone because it would not force a Time Turner to suddenly appear and change what has been done. Being slave to the Dark Lord was the best way to save their family intact at the point of loss, and the result just ended up all the same.  
  
After Lucius was Kissed, five months was what it only took for his soulless body to break down and die.  
  
Narcissa had never moved on from the loss of her husband. The days for the Malfoy Manor had been agonizing with the gloom of their hearts. The family paintings knew better than to goad and spit vitriol to the owners. It was hard for Draco to take care of his mother who relentlessly communicated with Lucius’ painting. While it had memories before Voldemort’s return, it was the beginning of an unhealthy habit.  
  
Draco had no choice but to burn his father’s portrait.  
  
His mother took it quite hard, lashing out on the House Elves and even on her son. Desperate measures were made, and she was sent off to St. Mungo’s. Her eyes were sunken with sadness, pale as death could be, and body weak for all its’ battle. She kept begging for Draco to give back her beloved, and Draco could only cry.  
  
In the end, he granted his mother’s wish in an unconventional way; Draco allowed the Healer to put Narcissa in sleep.  
  
It was one of the hardest choices he made in his life.  
  
Draco could care less about the accusations being thrown by the wizards and witches at the Diagon Alley towards him, but he was sick of being reminded of the wrong actions his parents had made for his sake. And while the truth threatens to come out of his mouth, sympathy would only get him so far before he gets the urge to puke his heart out.  
  
He spent a long time wallowing in sadness, away from the main fireplace and into the corner of his room, reminiscing the happy days he spent with his family.

* * *

Draco visited his parent’s burial site for the last time with a heavy heart. The sky was raining as if it mourned with him. He spelled Aguamenti earlier above his head, serving as a makeshift umbrella as the water accumulated to keep him from being wet. He brought two pots of red roses, planting them beside each grave as he knelt before them. He loved his parents, no matter what. They only did what they have to keep him safe.  
  
He could care less about the Wizarding World now.  
  
“Mother, Father…” Draco started, breathing a heavy sigh before he continued, “…I have made the decision to leave and never come back. I know you’d be pissed by the fact that I freed all of our House Elves, Father, but I made sure I practiced not to be dependent on them anymore before I let them go. I’ll be fine on my own. The Malfoy Manor is going to Aunt Andromeda and Teddy, Mother. As much as I want to be by my cousin’s side, I can’t be with him. Surely you know how hard his childhood would be if his former Death Eater cousin is around him and influencing him regardless of my good intentions.  
  
“Besides, Potter is Teddy’s godfather. I trust him enough to be a great caretaker than myself. Being the majestic and kind Chosen One he is.” Draco laughed a bit, even with the commencing hiccups. “It’s hard to let you two go, but I have to do this.” He remembered the same line that he said to Dumbledore, which made it all harder for him not to choke back his tears. “If I were any braver than a Gryffindor, I would have enough layers of thick skin to stomach living on here. That I would not give a fuck and go on with continuing the Malfoy line as my duty to the family. But I can’t do it. Even if I wanted to have a child, I would rather not subject him to this burden.”  
  
“It’s unfair for you two, with me betraying both of you like this.” Draco then stood up, raising his head and readied himself for a blind journey to the Muggle world, to leave his past behind. Whispering goodbye to the graves as he walked away from the family graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets new people.

The first thing Draco remembered was how he had fled away from an Ousting Jinx. Supposedly, it was a pureblood family tradition of sorts to disown a traitor family member, but this was thrown at him at the Diagon Alley by some unknown person. A powerful one to pull the feat off in the spur of the moment, but for the life of him, he did not know how he even survived one while barely bracing himself. Or it must have fully worked, seeing that he woke up finding himself in a different room. Draco was very certain that he is not in St. Mungos.

He was on his way to King's Cross Station when he heard the words, _ “May you never find your way back, you vile Death Eater!” _ and a couple of words that seared familiarity in his memories of Hogwarts and History of Magic: ** Exiles Portus.** Expecting an attack like this in public was more the norm for Aurors, but he wasn't one rather he was a healing practitioner as of late until he ultimately decided to leave everything behind. It required casting on material, not a person and making a portkey is required to be Ministry approved. Not to mention it is a difficult spell without all the formal preparation; familial disputes were indeed a heavy foundation. There was no known way to counter such, for it was supposedly a punishment. He would probably never know who spelled him out of track.

Draco decided to sit up on the bed, feeling disoriented just as he did. The headache made his contemplation of the events quite hard for him to put piece by piece. Looking around the room, it seemed as if he was in a small room made out of thin metals, the sunlight from the window filtered by shadows of a bunch of leaves. It was when a young female brunette entered, with most of her hair pulled up high in a neat tie save for the rest that framed her face. Her brown eyes were full of mirth, and even more when she saw his state.

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s good!” She chirped happily. Draco turned to look at what she was holding in her hands; a tray holding a bowl of warm soup and a glass of water. She then set the tray down to the nightstand beside the bed. “How are you feeling? Are you still hurting?” Hurting? The blonde shifted a bit and held a painful hiss from escaping. “Ah, that’s the cue to take your painkillers.”

Draco was wary of the girl’s presence, but the need to speak was strong. “Where am I?” He asked.

“You don’t remember? You’re at Suribachi City, this side of the crater in particular.” She answered as if it was the most obvious answer. “Wait, did you get a concussion? Have you lost your memories?”

“Not that I remember, no. My head isn’t hurting.” 

She simply smiled without care for the oddness of it all. “My father will want to talk to you later. We did saw you passed out in the middle of the street. Funny though, we were looking for a job this morning and instead got you.”

“M…My satchel…” 

“Oh, that? It’s in this drawer, no worries. Along with the necklace we removed while we were binding your chest. While I’m sure you fell from the trees, pa’s judgment says you were beaten up badly. I know it’s not my business, but you need to eat up.”

Draco brought his feet to the floor, edging towards the drawer and retrieving his items. Indeed, his Time-Turner and _ Capacious Extremis _charmed satchel was there. It then occurred to him that maybe, just maybe…

“Pardon my memory, but what date is it today?”

She blinked at him in a rather weird manner. “It’s September 20.”

“What year?”

The girl gave him a funny look, but answered, “Year 2019.”

His fears were confirmed as he gazed at his Time-Turner. The Ousting Jinx hit his Time-Turner, and he can never come back to his time. Be it by sheer luck of his attacker or not, he really shouldn’t have worn his Time-Turner and left himself vulnerable. Draco’s body sagged in defeat, the necklace almost slipping between his hands.

“Are you alright?!” The girl exclaimed in worry. “You really need to eat so you can drink medicine.”

“I-I’m fine. I’ll eat now, don’t worry. What’s your name, if may I ask?”

“Kanehara! My name is Hitomi Kanehara! You are?”

If he was in the future, giving away his real name might disrupt the present. He couldn’t risk anything. “Lucius...” 

“I’m sorry to meet you under this circumstance but I hope you recover soon, Lucius-san!” 

“Hitomi-kun! Can you please quit hounding our guest and attend to Tonari-kun?”

“Alright, pa!” The eccentric female called back and proceeded to leave, but then went back to peek into the room and whispered, _ “Hope you like the potato soup!” _

The blond wizard then reached for the tray and began to eat slowly, appreciating the warm soup’s taste as it traveled down his throat. He would have to put a warming charm to it, hearing another set of thumps on the wooden floor going his way. It was most likely the girl’s father. He dug into his satchel to get his wand and spelled the bowl before hiding it again, just in time as the man entered the room. He could hardly call it his, can hardly own it; he may even have to leave after all the things that happened.

The man that entered was quite taller than him, arms muscled and chest firm against the clothes he wore. When his gaze turned to the man’s face, it was nothing short of a gentle expression. The semblance with the daughter was....unfounded than he expected, except for the trained stare he has. Of course, the man is wary of his presence; there was a man in his house and his guest isn’t a familiar face. The blond felt small with how he was being judged but was surprised at the admission that followed. “I apologize for my daughter’s behavior. She hasn’t met a rich person up and personal so she’s quite hyped like that.”

“How did you…?” _ came up with a conclusion like that, _ is what he wanted to say, but the man gained momentum to explain when he trailed off.

“Forgive me for my assumptions, but your physical state and dress pretty much gives it away. Your hands aren’t calloused except for your right hand, probably never done a day’s work. Although I am intrigued as well about why you’re down here in the crater slums. I take it you’re a foreigner at best.”

Draco has never even heard or read of a crater city, much more Suribachi. Judging from the man’s words, the people can easily pick him out in the crowd. These people might as well be Muggles. He has to be careful around them and try not to use magic in their presence. Salazar forbid they burn him for using the so-called Black Magic.

“Y-Yes, but right now I’m sort of missing some memories.”

The bulky old man frowned. “That’s not good. You must rest until your body recovers, or until you retrieve your memories.”

“I don’t want to impose…!”

“Nonsense. Besides, my daughter and her friend would find your company fun, if it’s alright with you. Oh, I keep forgetting you need to eat now. I’ll take my leave.”

“Thank you for accommodating me, sir…?”

“Just call me Haruki. If you want to come down to the dining room, feel free to do so.”

“Alright....”


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Draco learned about what it's like to live like a Muggle, something he never considered doing because it's not a path he ever thought before. Lying low undetected, creating wards and other things as a precaution was what he'd do best in. Except now he didn't need to; the two strangers didn't bother to hide that they got unusual strength of their own.   
  
Ability-users, as he'd heard about, are people with only one kind of power that they master and hone. Some are born with it, some are passed on from one generation to another, and the rest... it's an abomination. These sorts of things are what he gets to hear from Aurors, experimentation and all. Murakami admitted that he and his daughter came from laboratories, that they were on the run from people who held them captive. It struck him odd at first that they're willing to say such deep trauma but he realized that he's not completely without sympathy. Just on a cautious side.   
  
Draco has seen their abilities firsthand which helped clear some confusion. Hitomi can manifest trees from the ground, so long as she drops the seedlings to the earth. It was the reason why only their spot has trees, and up to now, people don't suspect that it was her doing. That was another thing, there was a reason why there's barely doubt in their neighbor's minds; Murakami can make illusions to his surroundings and make them stay for a long period of time without his presence for a day.   
  
With knowing this, the man almost decided that he could reveal himself. Almost.   
  
Instead, he went with his story that was half true; that he was banished by an ability user from his home, he just never understood what that power meant. Days went on rather peacefully all the while the more he learned and the time came where he decided that he must leave their shelter and explore Yokohama more to find his way back. They were reluctant in the beginning but they let him go eventually.

What he found when he sought out answers, however, was the harshest truth about ability users.

The Muggle world was being destroyed by an inhumane being, and any more innocent bystanders staying may end up dead. There was a whole new fear monopolizing Draco; this isn’t like the Wizarding London like he had grown used to. Breaking the Statute of Secrecy would surely have him tried and locked up in Azkaban. People are running to and fro, trying to escape the monster. He needs to decide now, no matter what the consequences may come up later.

His eyes searched everywhere, anywhere he could hide. He couldn’t help it; he wasn’t honed to be like Potter to crash headfirst into danger.

But he promised himself to turn into a new leaf, live an honest life away from his past.

Not like this.

Never this.

Another blast from his left sent him flying to a glass window, feeling it break beneath his weight. He has to do something, to survive and live on. Draco heard several shrieks from the people in the vicinity, starting to run away from him. They had probably thought him dead. He couldn’t move his right arm; the blast threw him off hard that he had no time to brace himself from the fall.

His left hand fumbled in his coat, looking for his wand. He must at least fix his arm with Episkey. Grimacing with pain, he then tensed as he heard two people speaking.

_“Yosano-san, what do you think you’re doing?!”_ The short bespectacled man exclaimed, holding back the woman’s arm.

_“Just run, Ranpo-san! I’ll follow behind you!”_ The woman replied as she walked closer to Draco.

_“Akutagawa’s coming! We don’t have that much time to—“_

Draco tried to get up only to fall back and was met with the woman’s arms. The fear was coming back again, and fast, as he saw the figure that emitted sinister power. The man was right, and he had to do something.

The menace’s tailcoat formed into sharp spikes of a sort and judging by the short while it had formed, it would be too fast for them to escape. Something sparked in his mind yet he concluded that it may only work for spells, but he had to try it, he has to.

** _“Rashomon…”_ **

Gripping his wand tightly in this gamble, Draco immediately stood and moved his left arm around him screaming, _“Protego Maxima!”_

The spikes that lashed out seemed to bounce away much like its owner that was thrown off by the apparent force of Protego. As strong as an Expelliarmus, it turned out. Despite the risk, Draco took this chance to hook his arm into the woman’s and used Side Along Apparition to the level where his apartment resides. He placed the woman down and Disapparated, to get the other man safely as well.

When Draco had returned with the man called Ranpo, he fell at the sheer exhaustion. Using so much magic in a short period can be quite tiring. Not to mention his right arm was broken badly. He then felt fresh sharp pain coming from his back, but he didn’t know why. Was he splinched? He doesn’t have his hands on essence of Dittany right now!

_“Akutagawa must have landed a blow on you. He was about to strike me when you…grabbed me and took me here.” _ The bespectacled man seemed to answer his query. _“That and the big strip of Rashomon came with you.”_

He knew it, being a suicidal bastard to protect people was a ridiculous thing. Draco was going to die. His last memory was the two of them looming over him before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco experiences pain far worse than Sectumsempra.

When he woke up, he saw himself in a dark room, being strapped in what seemed to be a metal table, like he had seen in Saint Mungo’s, with only one light directed at him. Do muggles always restrain their patients like this? Or does the doctor do not trust him not to escape?

_“I see you’re awake, my friend.”_ The blond wizard could only shiver at the woman’s tone of voice as she looked down on him with a strong light coming from behind her. She was a dangerous muggle, and he couldn’t even deny the fear he had been feeling. He had saved her and the bespectacled guy, why did she tie him up like this? Mistrust this heavy is quite alarming, and Draco doesn’t know what she may do to him. He struggled from the binds and found that his efforts were futile. _“_

_I know you’re scared, but we’re going to heal you. Just in an unconventional way.”_ She started to take off her blouse, which made Draco confused. She took out a large bag which confused him even further. He then saw the contents of the bag; they were all sorts of weapons, sharp blades used to maim and kill people. _How was it even healing?!?_

_“Now, now. This will hurt a lot, but you’ll be all better.”_ ‘Yosano’ took out a chopping blade, her face morphing into a sadistic glee as she began to severe his broken right arm. He took back his statement on Sectumsempra hurting quite a lot. This was a lot worse experience than all the Cruciatus curse he had taken whilst he was a Death Eater. He cried as he watched his arm bleed away.

She then went to get two knives, stabbing both his shoulders. He screamed as he felt the blade graze punishingly upon his bones, the pain heightening in his system. For the woman, it seemed not enough pain for him, taking one of the blades buried in his shoulder to stab his stomach, twisting it just a bit more before she removed both of her weapons from him. Blood crawled up inside his throat, almost drowning with how much had flowed out.

_“Alright. We’re almost done. Now we go to the painless part.”_ She said as if this was her every day. He had to get away, before she would do any more damage. He was going to die, but hell if he wouldn’t at least try. His voice was hoarse with his screaming, making it difficult for him to even speak Accio to get his wand. This was it, he really was going to die, in the hands of a muggle no less.

**_“Thou Shalt Not Die.”_** The words were spoken as if they held power, and all the while he heard it, he felt the same power wrap around his whole body. The power was so warm, as if he was being coddled by his mother. Like a warmth of a loving parent. Just when he was losing consciousness, he felt the binds coming loose and his strength coming back like he was rejuvenated. He tried to move his arm, but he felt lost as he was able to feel his hand, his fingers moving. It couldn’t be, the woman just hacked it off earlier! He then noticed that he no longer felt pain on his shoulders and on his back. Draco was so sure he was going to die earlier, but then he was whole again. What was going on?! Realizing that his throat was all better, he immediately sat up and spoke, “Accio Hawthorne Wand!” as he formed a defensive stance and his wand flew into his hand, pointing it at the woman. The woman could only sigh at his actions.  
  
_“I suppose I cannot blame you for your actions, us being strangers and all. Well, I owe you an explanation.” _ Draco then felt a bit sore in all the parts that were previously damaged. He couldn’t understand, why was he feeling sore now? _“Don’t move so much, you’ll strain your body. It was quite a shock for you, after all, to be healed after being maimed and cut.”_ She said. _"My Ability requires the patient to be half dead in order for me to heal them. Quite sucky condition to be honest, but then I just got over the consequences and thought of this being the best thing to do.”_

His hand was shaking, whether from exhaustion or confusion, he doesn’t know. His body wanted rest, hence he fell back onto the metal table and felt drowsy.

_“Oi Dazai! Help me transfer our patient to a guest room.”_ She called, hearing some footsteps coming closer towards him. He turned to see a tall, slender man grinning like the bloodstains everywhere didn’t faze him. ‘Yosano’ began to wipe her hands in some pristine towel and clean her weapons, then starting to wear her pristine white blouse again.

_“Careful on his back and right arm, will you?”_

_“Aye aye, madame~!”_ ‘Dazai’ proceeded to lift him from the metal table with care and carried him by hooking his one of his arms under his knees, making the blonde lean on the other. _“I feel sorta bad for blondie, him having experienced your torture session.”_ The man seemed to pout like a child. Draco couldn’t keep awake any longer and fell asleep.  
  


* * *

_“It’s not without a cause. For one, we do not have a choice. The people would suspect of finding a dead person with an unusual injury in front of his undamaged apartment. More so, near an open street. It’s too severe to ignore. And two, he did save our lives. The least we could do is to heal him.”_

_ “What about the number three?”_

_“He didn’t know about the conditions of my ability. And may I remind you how Akutagawa’s Rashomon landed a fatal blow on him? It was supposed to be Ranpo in his place, really.”_

_“Ranpo didn’t mention that.”_

_“Of course he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t admit how powerless he is against Rashomon.”_

_“Ultra Deduction isn’t a combat type Ability. He is meant to be protected.”_

_Moreover, it isn't a real Ability. There was nothing left to realize but the fact that they were saved. More importantly..._

_“…I’m glad someone like him has come to your aid. If not, we could have lost Ranpo today.”_

_“You’re right. We all are.”_

_“I’ll interrogate him later. President’s orders, I’m afraid.”_

_“Just don’t be too hard on him, Dazai. I just healed him."_


End file.
